


It’s a Hard Life at the SGC

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: Just a v. brief, light and hopefully funny look at seven young cadets as they face meeting the legendary SG1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - It's a Hard Life at the SGC

The seven young cadets stood single file in the briefing room. There were three boys and four girls, hardly adults..

Each stood up straight, waiting nervously to meet Col. O'Neil and his team. 

The legendary Col O'Neil. *the* Col all little aspiring Air Force officers were told about before they went to bed. For Kate Bower and Nick Reld this was the moment of a life time, not only were they in a top secret military base that held a device that could travel to other planets, they were about to meet the man who they only wished they had had action dolls of when they were little. 

Things couldn't get better.

Not everyone however was that keen on O'Neil action figures. Some, like Sarah Felton, were so keen to meet the archaeologist and multi linguist Dr Daniel Jackson, that she didn't know how to express it.

Considering that Sarah new 12 languages excluding her native language, this was pretty astounding, as she's never been rendered speechless before in her life. She's been reading Dr Jackson's thesis' and reports since she was only a child, and the symbols and scribbling on the side that left people going "huh?" or "what the hell ?" had her completely fascinated. 

Not to be forgotten however were the Samantha Carter worshippers. Can anyone say genius?

Her theories on Quantum Physics and other things that 'normal' people didn't adhere to had left Ryan Marshall and Chloe Granger greatly intrigued. But then again they weren't at all normal. Whilst most people cringed at the sight of too many numbers on a board their minds raced at the thought of possibly being half her calibre. 

Last but not least, came the 'would be' Teal'c s'. Ana Stratford and Mike McNickel were Army to the core. They didn't care about planes or maths, just give them a mission and room to move. They'd heard of Teal'c legendary Jaffa fighting techniques, and the thought of finally moving on from 10 years of Karate, TaeQwuonDoe, basic hand to hand combat and about every other form of fighting know to man, was very exciting to say the least.

Then suddenly the moment they'd all been waiting for arrived, the door to the briefing room fell open and every person in that room was about to meet their idol. Things didn't go quite as planned.

Apparently, Dr Jackson was recovering in the med room after accidentally calling a village leader a brainless cow like devil worshipper, instead of the intended (yet cliché ) honourable, good for the people kind of leader.

Col O'Niel wouldn't show his face after fell up the stairs whilst running to the gate room to get his pet rooster out of the way of the portal (incidentally yelling "Bubbles!Bubbles! no!! no!! bad rooster!!" Papa told you the gateroom was off limits")

Sam was madly re-calculating some figures that she'd got wrong, consequently putting SG4 into a 30 second time loop bubble where they had enough time to think "what the hell am I doing in a bubble?" before the loop kicked in an the tedious question was asked all over again.

Teal'c was recovering from a broken leg. He'd been training SG8 in staff fighting when Mitchell Brighton, a member had accidentally fallen, tripped Teal'c and broken his staff. Apparently somehow a mad rooster got in the middle of it all and had scratched Teal all along the back. (Teal'c having chicken for dinner)

So, the poor seven cadets were in for a bit of a shock really. Each was given somewhere to sleep and they'd (hopefully) be meeting the team the next day, assuming they were all alive. It seems the SGC was a pretty wild place. They hadn't even got off planet yet, and look at the trouble four of the most talented minds on Earth had gotten into. So, off to bed to do some good long hard reviewing of career options. Hopefully there'd still be an SGC to wake up in, in the morning.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


* * *

> © October 20, 2003   
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
